hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Courageous
History Raymond Rodriguez of "New York" was a normal comic book artist. While working at World Communications, Raymond encountered The Magnificient of Universe One, who had accidentally pierced an energy barrier created by a strange, glowing meteor that teleported him to the Universe 3 dimension. After a brief exchange between the two, Roger began eating a mysterious glowing smoothie from his windowbox, which, unknown to him, was struck by a meteorite fragment originating from the same meteor that sent The Magnificent into Universe 3. Unaware that anything was amiss, he soon developed a muscular physique, super-hearing and the ability to fly clear across the city. Raymond donned a costume he acquired from a costume party and became the superhero known as Captain Courageous. Across the country, other people experienced similar transformations. Raymond met with these super-powered humans and together they formed the Super Crew. Appearance Captain Courageous takes the appearance of a young, muscular, black-haired Mexican-American male with green eyes. His costume is mostly dark orange with a yellow belt. With blue cuffs and has a big C around a yellow sun in the middle of it. Captain Courageous has a blue cape and blue boots. In his true form, Raymond is a skinny man who wears glasses and dresses in a professional outfit but always looks messy like an untucked shirt. Personality Although Captain Courageous sometimes physically looks to be a large and imposing adult, But he's Energetic, happy-go-lucky, and easily excitable, Captain Courageous is easily the least stiff member of the Super Crew. Still, even though he doesn't have the control and maturity of his fellow leaguers, Courageous is surprisingly intelligent, tactful and insightful, due in large part to comics after getting his powers. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses ''' '''Powers Superhuman Physiology: 'Just like others in his universe. He gains her superhuman abilities from The Meteorite. * 'Decelerated Aging: Because of the meteorite fragment. It slows down his age just like other superhumans in his dimension. Power Source: 'After consuming one of his "cosmic vegetables/fruits" (as he called them), Raymond would gain superpowers for roughly 24 hours because of the meteorite fragment landed in homemade garden the fruits/vegetables will regrow back after a hour of harvesting and still contain the powerful energies that give Captain Courageous his powers and will also give powers to others who eat these fruits/vegetables. * 'Transformation: 'By eating his cosmic fruits/vegetables his change from a skinny nerd form into a handsome muscled hunk and he will gain superpowers. Because of this, he's the most powerful superhero in his world. * 'Superhuman Strength: 'By eating his cosmic fruits/vegetables he can gain super strength that makes him far stronger than humans. Raymond physical strength reaches well beyond the physical scale. He is able to crack concrete, bend steel, and fight toe-to-toe with individuals as powerful as The Magnficient. ** * '''Invulnerability: '''while also making him indestructible to harm. Bullets have no effect on Billy, and conventional weaponry does nothing to his physical body as well. Only the most powerful of superhumans can topple him. He withstood a punch from an enraged Superman without any noticeable pain and injury afterwards. * '''Superhuman Senses: ' * '''Flight * Superhuman Speed Category:Universe 3 Category:Superhuman Category:Superhero